Trick and Treat
by Pikori-Chan
Summary: After ten years from being away from her childhood home for unknown reasons. Miku returns to the old abandoned mansion in hopes to discover a little bit of her forgotten past. But after she gets there, she begins to wonder if she'll even have a future.


_**Hi! Chibi Gremlin and I both wanted to write a Trick and Treat story and we're gonna try to keep them as seperate as possible! Not sure how she's gonna do it but I'm gonna do it by not reading any of her chapters until I'm finished with my story! Please no negative comments to each other saying the others is better, we're just two friends who like the same things and can't decide who gets what in a civilized manner. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The hands on the town Clock Tower would stike noon, as rain poured down on it's gloomy Sunday afternoon. It had been so many years since it happened. Ten years, since the Hatsune's daughter was sent to the hospital, since she was released, since they moved away. And it has been Ten years to the very day that not a soul has gone into their abandoned mansion up in the mountain's forest that boardered itself along the edge of the town.

Though still, those who camp up in those trees swear they hear laughter of children comeing from the mansion. And when looking into the windows, it still looks so spotless. Like the Hatsune's had never left.

But it wasnt until last year, on this day, that she vanished. The mayor's little girl, who say she ran away to get away from the special treatment everyone gave her. The faulted respect the children gave her, only because they had to. She ran away, to be 'normal'. Everyone now speaks of the perfect life she must have in the big city.

But not the two who live in secret. The two who hide their existance to the world. They know what happened to her. They know why the Hatsune's moved, and they know why the mansion looks the way it does.

Because they did it all.

Deep into the forest behind the mansions' walls sat two young teens, a boy and a girl. They hid in the dimly lit room as they sipped on their tea, the shadows of small children being casted onto the walls.

"Oh, I think we may get a visitor today, brother. I can hear the town talking. Of how they saw such a fancy car headed our way."

"You don't say?" The male said, chuckling a bit as he looked into his cup. "It must be her.."

"Shall we go greet her?" The female chimed. "Oh I do wish to see her again!"

"Yes, lets." The boy then turned slightly in his chair, looking towards the door. "Please have the preperations ready by the time we return."

"Yes, sir" A voice answered in responce as footsteps left the room.

"Come, sister." He said, standing up. "It would be rude of us to be late."

"Yes, brother!" The girl hopped up, and followed him out of the room.

Outside, heading up the forests' path to the mansion, the car kept going through the mud, it's windsheild whippers working quickly as lighting stuck at the trees.

"Is it really that important, young miss? We could check into the hotel and try again tomorrow." The blue haired driver asked.

"No, it has to be tonight." The girl in the back seat would reply. She had long green hair that she kept in pigtails, wearing a light blue sun dress and a light jacket to keep her warm. Her green eyes would scan the trees outside, feeling as if something was watching them.

"If you say so, miss..we should be there shortly.."

"..Kaito" The girl said. "Did father ever mention to you as to why we left in the first place..?"

"I am forbidden to say, miss.."

"Then I am ordering you to tell me. And stop calling me that! Use my name!"

Kaito sighed. "Yes, Miku. After you were placed in the hospital he had the mansion packed up quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible."

Miku blinked. "But why?"

"He said..that it was you're servants..said they were demons who had come to hurt you.."

"My...servants.." Miku was confused. She didn't remember ever having any servants of her own. Just the Maids and butlers in the house.

"My lady, do you really not remem-"

"Watch Out!" Miku screamed.

Kaito's eyes widened as a crack of lighting lit up their surroundings, showing the shadowed figures of two young teens holding hands, standing in the middle of the path as they grinned. In a sudden instant, trying to avoid them, he sharply turned the wheel, the tires gliding through the mud, sliding the car itself off of the path into the trees. The pathless rocky hill knocked the car around into tree's and branches. The two screamed as the cars front right wheel colided with a large rock, flipping the car itself over. It slid down on it's hood for another ten feet, until finally the side of the car would smash itself into a dieing tree, causing the trunk of it to snap. The crashing and breaking came as the tree fell over, partially smashing the car as it made contact with the ground.

The only sounds around them were the sounds of the falling rain and the passing storm. Miku would open her eyes finding herself on the ground inside the car, covered in shattered glass from the windows. She winced as she crawled her way up front, shaking her twentytwo yearold drivers body. "Kaito!" She yelled. But he remained motionless as blood trickled out of his mouth. The light from his eyes was gone. Her driver was dead.

Miku's eyes teared up as she kicked the drivers side door open, crawling out into the wet forest greens. "Help!" she called out. "Anybody!" She called again. She was answered by laughter.

"Uh-oh, I think we killed him, brother!"

"It's fine sis, we didn't need him anyways.''

"Is that her, brother? She's a lot taller than before.."

The voices were talking as if this was a game. Miku gritted her teeth as she sat up on her knees, shouting at the forest. "Who are you! Why won't you help!" They only laughed again.

"It's gotta be her! I'm sure of it!" A boy laughed.

"If you're sure..let's get her!"

Miku would look around desperatly, trying to find the owners of the voices. Trying to find the ones responssible for her drivers' death. But she couldnt hear them anymore. No footsteps, no anything, the rain was drowning out any and all noices in the area. And the next thing she knew, everything was dark.

She heard voices in her dream. A boy and a girl. But she couldnt match a face to them. They were looking for somebody..a little girl in a large house. The two laughed as they heard the girls giggles. The boy started counting in a singsong tone.

"Five, ten, fifthteen, twenty, twentyfive, thirty, thirtyfive, fourty..."

"I wonder where she is?" The girls voice asked.

"I don't know! She's just so clever!"

Miku didnt understand why but this dream felt strange to her. It made her feel safe because it felt familliar. But it frightened her..because she had no idea why she would have such a dream.

"Miku!" The voices yelled. "It's time to play!"

They're louder than before.

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY!"

Her eyes shot open. And for an unknown reason, to her horror.

She was back at the mansion.

* * *

_**Eeehhh..It was a short first chapter but it IS only an introduction. I don't know if all the chapters will be this way or not but I want there to be a lot without revealing everything at once. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! =D**_


End file.
